The Rain Woman
by ACLyoko
Summary: One night stands leads to a borning love betweeen two strangers. But in the morning, they had parted ways... For now. (AU - One-shot) (Inspired in a song by Heart (Gruvia/NaLu)


**_Hi Guys!_**

**_This is the first story I had written on English. It was a english homework i did in College last semester, but I never received the correction. So if you find any mistakes, note me, plz._**

**_This was based on a song by Heart called "All I wanna do (Is make love to you)" I don't like the song that much, but the activity said for we pause on the moment when she writters the note and from there create something new and before repicture everything._**

**_Then, I couldn't help to think the song and story behind itself was way too Gruvia! So here it is!_**

**_I hope you like it!_**

* * *

**The Rain Woman**

With a sigh, the woman continued to drive her car in the rain. It was not her fault by having this weird thing, but no one in her world would understand. It's always like this… Nothing could be done about it. She had born with this strange… anomaly, the blue hair. Do not think that it was a good thing, her work as a model was really hard because of it, they always choose another model who had a normal hair, usually, blondes and brunettes.

She sighed, it was a heck day for her.

Suddenly, on the side of the road, she saw him. A man walking on rain. He was not wearing no coat or a shirt. God, he doesn't have even a umbrella! What kind of insane would do that?! Carefully, she stopped the car close to him enough to open the window and talk to him.

– Hey, are you lost? – She asked concerned.

– Not really, I just don't feel alright… The rain it's making me feel better.

– How's that?

– Well… It's like the rain is washing my soul, my worries… It's good to feel the cold in your body and not in your soul sometimes.

She widened her eyes surprised by the words. Then she smiled and invited him to enter the car before he got sick. The man stared her for a second, and decided to enter the car, smiling. At least someone in the world could care about him, even if he had never seen her in his whole life.

Once inside the car, she closed the window. The car was in a dead silence for a while, time he used to get a real look on the women… Strangely she had _blue_ hair. It doesn't look like she dyes her hair, it was really natural… Even being really strange and all, he couldn't help but admire that strange woman. She was really beautiful, her skin was pale just like his, the eyes blue like ocean… There was something about her that connected to him at first sight… What was it?

On the other side, the woman was not different from him. She wished to know more about the man in the rain. He seemed so lonely and lost… Just like her. His raven hair was dripping on his chest and she couldn't help but wish to feel his chest on her hands. What to say? She was a woman and he, an attractive man. She realized his dark eyes were on her, so she blushed and tried to pay attention on the road.

No use. She suddenly stopped the car, scarring him from the sudden stop.

– Something is wrong? – He asked concerned.

– I can't drive while you're… like _that_ – She pointed to his naked chest – it's too distracting.

– Why? – He asked innocently.

– Do I really need to say?

– Well, I don't have any towel or shirt to help about it.

She sighed, turned on the back of the car and got a small towel. She usually use in case her hair got wet in some photoshot. But it's a special case, right?

Without thinking, she begins to dry his chest with the towel, hands touching his pale and cold skin. Once she realized how wrong this could look, she tried to pretend it was nothing by drying his hair… When she locked her blue eyes with his dark ones, they knew it there was no escape anymore. With a quick movement, he pulled her on a kiss that she didn't avoid or resisted. With one hand, he got her hand and put it back on the chest, so she explored that cold skin. His lips were like ice, probably because of the rain and cold earlier, but still felt amazing against her lips.

He tried to come even closer, but the car was too small and he couldn't even move from his seat to hers. That was when she stopped the kiss to breathe.

– Not here… - She whispered trying to catch her breath – Please don't make it wrong, just… for this night – She said while she played with his hair.

– It's ok – He said giving her a peck on the lips – There's a hotel around here, do you want go there? – She turned the car on.

– You guide me – And so he did.

Once in the hotel, they didn't waste time by asking names or anything. Once out the car, he got on her hand and pushed her in the direction of the room. When he opened the door and pushed her inside, he closed with quick, not wasting the time he could have with her. He pulled her in the wall and close her mouth with his lips. The wish they got for each other grown quickly and they couldn't explain. All they knew, it was that this night belonged to them. To be on each other loving arms.

The night was magic. He was just perfect to her. They had reach heaven so many times, so easily… It was like they meant to be. As if they knew each other for a whole life. His skin against hers was fantastic. The kisses never seemed to get old. Every touch was like she could melt like water. It was too perfect to be true.

But the morning had come.

She was already dressed when she looked to his peaceful face yet sleeping. Things had to be like this. They need to go back to their worlds. But for some reason, she was not sad. Deep inside, she knew they would meet again sooner or later. It was weird, but she didn't care. She needed to go. By this time, her best friend and roommate would be dead worried and would also kill her by not giving a signal of life.

She got a piece of paper and wrote a simple note to him. She put on the table and stole a quickly kiss from him. She left the room, with nothing but memories. When she was outside, she looked to the sky and smiled, getting in the car and leaving to her apartment.

Some minutes later, the man woke up. He looked for the blue haired girl, but there was no signal of her on the room… Just a note. He took it and read.

"_Last night was amazing and it will be a loved memory to me. You're amazing, and the woman who got your heart someday, will be the luckiest woman in this world. But we need to go on in our lives. I was cold and lonely, you got me to warm me up. Thank you for giving me sunshine for one night._

_Lovely with kisses, The Rain Woman"_

He smiled and stared on the note for a while. Somehow, he knew that they got to meet again someday soon. She was so amazing… Even the strange blue hair was amazing on her. He would find her, somewhere, someday, somehow. He _needed_ to.

He had fall hard for her at first sight.

* * *

Two months has passed since that night. Now she was looking to an ice sculpture on the wedding of one of her best friends. It was so beautiful. It fit so much them, and the emotion that thing had was really toughing. A dragon that holdes a flaming star. Perfect for an fireman who was marrying a astronomy writter.

– Beautiful, right? – She turned around and saw the bride, she was beautiful with her curled blond hair up and the white dress. Shining like a star – Want to know the man who did this? - She smiled.

– He's here?! – She exclaimed excited.

– Yes, he's my husband best friend and best man. You may had seem him...

– No. I was too busy crying my eyes out – She laughed along the bride.

– Thanks God it didn't make a river there! - She laugh - Wait a minute, I'll ask him to introduce you two. You'll love him! You had so much in common!

She watch the bride go to her husband and had quickly talk. It was kinda weird see the wild fireman in a black tuxedo. The scarf given by his long-lost military father was on his neck as a signal he was present, even if not physically. The bridewrapped her arms round his and talked to someone who was with him. They were so cute and perfect, maybe someday she would be like that with someone...

Then, they turned around and walked in her direction.

– Hey! What'sup? – Asked the broom.

– I'm great. Congratulations - Smiled her.

– Thanks – He smiled – My wife said you wanted to meet the ice boy.

– Ice boy? – She asked confused.

– It's how they call each other – Explained the bride rolling her eyes – He's "Fire Brain" while the other is "Ice Boy".

– I get it – She laughed – Yes, I want to meet him. Where is he?

– Right here.

Once she looked to the men behind them, her eyes almost fall out the orbs. It was _him_. He give a chuckle and raised his hand to her.

– Nice to meet you, name's Gray.

– Nice to meet you – She said while smiling and holding his hand - I'm Juvia.

Someone called to the newly married couple on the microphone.

– Oh, it's time to our first waltz! – The bride said excited – Well, see you later.

– Ok – Said the two.

Once the married couple was far from them, the raven-haired man pushed her by her to a calm place, later pulled her into him until she was glued on his body, so with his other hand holding her back so she wouldn't escape, he whispered to her.

– So… How are you, Rain Woman? – He smirked.

– I'm great, Ice boy – She smiled to him – You?

– Good. Things are about to get perfect.

– Why?

– I just _finally_ found 'the luckiest woman in the world'.

Nothing more was said because before they did they were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Of course they would have all the time now, but they nedded to make up for the time lost... Maybe later in the night. The two alone in a room loving each other like that rainy day.

* * *

_**And... That's it!**_

_**I hope you liked!**_

_***hugs***_

_**~-Lyoko**_


End file.
